User talk:Jack Pistol/Archive2
Bye Jack Whack -whack- Bye Sign The Petition For The Old Body Types Here! ^Edgar Wildrat Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ For some reason or other I don't seem to be in OoN again... I"m so confused, this is my second memory lapse today Hey Thanks for adding me on to your play! Really excited dude! But, whats my part? I could play an EITC Lord or something, but its up to you. Still, thanks! Lord Leon ''' Ok! '''Ok, sounds great! Excited to be there, and can I make a Role playing page? Prince Leon of England ''' Chat Can you unban me from chat? Step forgot to. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Adoption reply Sure you can adopt it Jack. The Order of Nautilus Sign Jack, Please sign the contract for both your house and server. Contract found on Blue Stone page. Thanks, 21:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jack to thank you for letting me use the ASOTL, you can be in my story: The Adventures of Capt. Lannon the Hunt for Lt. Harmen Cowboy up! 20:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll get on it I'll get on it soon. Have to go to Dad's. I'll have it uploaded soon.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 16:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Answer Yes you can make a category for those pages. -- 16:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) lsten my youngest brother was on this now i made another acc so i can undo the wrongs and make more pages fo wiki JASON BLADEMORGAn muahaha Look at this epicness xD Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace ? Picture --[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 23:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Oh And Btw... Who Would Want To Search My Talk Page And For WHAT? For 33333 Dollars? No Sorry, I Don't Have That. And By The Way The Second Time I Deleted It. I Get It. I'm Banned From Chat For A Week. Do I Care If It's A Week Or A Milenium? The Simple Answer Is Spelled By The Letters N And O. Put Those Together. And I Got It, Did I Mention That? Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 23:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Please? PLEASE Do Not Remove That Demented Chatban Banner, First Of All, Why Please? Second, Why Do You Say " Please, Do Not Remove This " if you do NOT Care about me? Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 00:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories Yes you may make the categories. Thanks for asking. :D-- 00:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The category could be Fan Server Lore. I don't mind you asking before making categories. -- 01:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk page creeping is fun :D -pumps fist in air- ACTIVITY CREEPERS, UNITE! Message #If your a creep who reads all the messages in recent activity can you not read this? #I got a MacBook Pro and its AWESOME! #I can't download pirates on it :P #Can we work on play? #If my account gets stolen kill me [[User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England|''Edgar]] I'm back :P ''Edgar'' Sig: Can you help me get a cool signature? I have 2 huge signatures. Lord Leon Prince Leon of England Reply: Something cool, be creative. Gold cursive that is readable with The British Knights in Red and an EITC symbol, not too big, not too small. And, not in a box. Sig: Is it made? Nice: Its really nice, but can you make the gold part in cursive, then tell me the code for it. Prince Leon of England Weekend I dont think it caches on the weekend --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 09:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : Wikia --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 10:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Johnny I would be most honored to have a good laugh with my newphew Blastshot....... in the Mystery of the Stolen Design, Oh and you may do whatever you please...... I am Immortal thus I cannot die...... just don't put holes in my new hat :D ;) 15:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) User Panel SvS thing Hey, wanna join my crew in the Royal Navy SvS Championship whatever? Edgar already has like 7 so I need crewmembers for The Green Runnner! Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 03:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig: It should be ok, but whats the code to use it? And if possible, make the cursive a bit more formal. And the Gold part doesn't need to be in cursive. fixed --'Tama63' 17:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Jack. And can you help me with some templates? I need one to show I am working on the page... It looks nice: Ok, I have it, thanks.. Prince Leon of The British Knights Sorry: I will next time, and thanks for the Sig. And I know about the ~ ~ ~.... ALSO I need help using a template for THIS PAGE I UNDER CONSTRUCTION and maybe another cool signature. Lol Prince Leon of The British Knights Some of my Userboxes won't work... Can you help? Prince Leon of The British Knights Thanks Prince Leon of The British Knights Question Why does Leon's new signature link to a banned user? I clicked on it and it directed me to User:Ben Squidskull instead of User:Prince Leon of England. -- 21:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, don't worry about it then. Thanks for replying. -- 21:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Tacos' Chat lol.... Talk to kat :) --'Tama63 ' 10:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Stubs We can do a rule request about deleting stubs if they aren't edited in a while. We also need help with adding categories to pages too. -- 14:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Rule request first so the community has a say in it. -- 14:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) MIND BOGGLING IMPORTANT! Hi Jack and Lawrence, I was wondering, Jack, if we can work on the play (look at the amount of comments we have) ''Edgar'' rofl, you gonna say my name everytime you make a message to someone's talk? Thanks Thanks... :).... at least you said happy b-day... John was righht... not many people do like me I guess 15:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Not to sound like a drama queen / king, but everyone of the rollbacks got promoted to chat mod except me /:... I'm not very well liked :(.. 15:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Awe, thanks Jack :) 15:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 20 bucks says you will get a birthday card even if you don't tell anyone. 15:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you get on chat (Jack not Lawrence) ''Edgar''